Blood, wine and tears
by 2light4dark
Summary: Set after the wars. Some people will live forever one way or another. Warning: Sexual situations, language, supernatural stuff. Pairings are most of the boy's.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood, Wine and Tears

**Author:** Vamp

**Pairing(s):** Quatre and Trowa(more later)

**Rating:** R for now, expect it to change.

**Summary:** Set after the wars. Some people will live forever one way or another.

**Warning:** Sexual situations, language, supernatural stuff.

**Notes:** Slight OOC creeps in now and then to better fit the suspense.

**Beta:** lass48

Chapter 1

First, silk slid up his legs to settle about slender hips, purple this time, black leather came next framing shapely legs and taut buttocks. Deep purple brushed cotton shirt, silk would have felt better against washboard abs, but alas in a club, not viable for more than ten minuets on the dance floor. Last on was doc martins boots to complete his outfit. A little light make up, mostly eye liner of a deep brown to help frame his violet eyes. One last check in the mirror and a flash of his trade mark winning smile. "Oh yeah, we are going to knock them dead."

Just outside a club named the Blood Rose he met up with his fellow ex-gundam pilots, well the two who had dragged him out of the modest little flat he had been living in for the last year.

"Maxwell you're late." The baritone of Trowa greeted him.

"Not by my watch, I'm early." Always a witty reply ready.

"It's true my love, Duo should not be here for another half hour by his track record." Quatre's voice had deepened a little along with his gain in height.

"How you ever managed to complete a mission on time is beyond me."

"I had an evil twin stand in for me. Maybe you met him, name Shinigami."

"Ha-ha Maxwell."

Quatre stepped between the two, placing a hand on each shoulder, gently guiding them towards the door. One nod to the bouncer and the trio was inside amongst the booming sound system and gleaming lights.

The club was decorated in black, red, and purple with hints of glow in the dark, three floors of dancing, two bars and one chill out area that was open to the air letting much need coolness into the mob of hot bodies grinding to the music.

Quatre made his way to find a place at the bar. Fishnet making his normally pale skin glow other worldly, glitter gel making blond spikes, not a good style for him but in keeping with the style of clothes, ripped black denim held together with chains and safety pins. He looked nothing like the elegant businessman he really was by daylight.

Trowa had dark forest green suede pants that in the dark would look more like a light shade of black/brown, with an odd herring bone pattern of stripes. Across his lean chest he had a blood red waist coat left open showing naked flesh and a pleated green collar to match the pants.

Drinks appeared in the hands of Quatre, Duo took one not wanting to think what they were. One sip relaxed him, he need not have worried, ice tea in beer bottles. Ingenious idea, someone was in Q's pocket. Tonight held a duel purpose. All three were hunting, it had been a month since they had last done this together.

"Let's take the lower floor first and work from there," Trowa suggested.

The music thumped against his chest beating a rhythm that Duo let flow throughout his body, hips and feet. Swaying to either side of him his fellow ex-pilots were dancing. Eyes scanning the crush of moving sweating flesh. Nothing. More cold drinks and dancing, all three had scanned the night club.

"So find something to your taste?" Quatre asked the violet eyed man as he finished another 'special' beer.

"I'll take the Goth floor, most are on the sugar rush by now."

"New romantic for me."

"That leaves me to the industrial," laughed the Arabian, finding it an amusing play on words.

"Then we do the Goths last, I'm not going to feed with you drunk on a sugar high to distract me."

"Tro baby are you saying you don't like me giggling like a girl." Braid swinging as Duo shifted to a broad grin catching the lights.

"Duo I think it's more the manic running about like a loon than the giggling that gets to him. You almost vibrate on the spot."

"Fine, fine you're running the show this month Q man."

**Plot bunny: **_I am going to have fun with this one, oh yes lots of fun._

_*Fluffy hits her head on the desk with a painful sound.*  
_**Fluffy: **Please save me.

_*plot bunny laughs and holds out chocolate.*_


	2. Chapter 2

BLOOD, WINE AND TEARS: Chapter 2.

Duo stood on the edge of the Goth dance floor looking over it, his two friends on either side chatting to him, as much as you could in such a place. The others had already fed and planned to leave once he had done so too. Splaying his fingers and bringing his hands out from where they had been at his side, both Quatre and Trowa stepped away slightly giving him space to call the emotions and energy swirling and ebbing around the people. Duo pulled on the room, feeding, letting it wash over him, running up and down his body. A giggle escaped his parted lips, as eyes rolled back to show white. Ah it felt good. Gentle hands touched his shoulders, bringing him back from the high of feeding. He shut down the part of him that was not quite human or was it more than human. Equally flushed faces looked at him and more giggles seemed to bubble out of him, he just could not hold them back nor explain what was so amusing. Trowa rolled his eyes grabbing the now sugar high pilot.

Air hit his face before Duo realized the others had led him somehow out the club. He had no recollection of his feet moving, just the bliss of happiness.

"Oopsie a little to much. Bad Duo." Giggles were now full laughter even as he scolded himself.

"I told you we should have made him do the quiet area." Baritone voice moaned, pushing Duo's head down to get him in the limo's backseat.

"He always seems to react badly and crash." The blond was now sitting next to his lover, hand caressing his inner leg. Each felt the power humming off the other, the buzz from feeding, feeling a crystal clear life pulsing through them. Duo bouncing on his seat hand in mouth trying to suppress giggles, watching Quatre was arousing and funny.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the hyperactive braided teen, an idea forming on how to make the trip back home more pleasant, grabbing his

friend's long auburn braid and giving it a tug to get his full attention.

"Duo, suck me off."

Sparkles of pain from the pulled hair cleared his mind enough to grasp the order. Then lust washed over the sugar daze. Eagerly he dropped to his knees on the floor of the limo, mouth darting to cover the stiff cock that Quatre released from Trowa's leather cage. Duo was pleased to see he wore nothing below but a trimmed patch of brown curls.

"Mmmm." Blue locked with violet and he received a pat on the head.

"Good boy, take him deep." Tearing his gaze away Quatre pushed aside opened red cloth, pinching hard nipples making his lover arch into their touch. He was all smiles as he made Trowa writhe in exquisite pleasure. A hand brushed his own swelling member. He knocked it aside preferring them to pleasure just one, later he would take more.


	3. Chapter 3

BLOOD, WINE AND TEARS: PT3.

The limo stopped outside the front door of the mansion the ex-gundam pilots called home. Duo and Quatre pulled a sleepy Trowa behind them up the steps through the door and into the kitchen. Predawn was still an hour or so off leaving the huge kitchen pitch black. Duo hit the light sensor flooding the room with a soft glow. Heero had somehow managed to customize the light sensors to each pilot; well most of the electronics were special for this house and its occupants. Quatre manhandled his tall relaxed bag of bones onto a pine chair and they collapsed onto another one grinning at Duo. Both of them had tight bulges in their pants from the fun in the car. Trowa had been right; it had helped to bring Duo down to a more normal level for the hyper teen.

The door outside opened and in stepped Wufei, steam rising off him as water drops hit the tiled floor. He was clad only in a small towel that clung to his hips, hair loosely brushing his shoulders. "I thought I heard the car just now." The Chinese teen made for the kettle to boil water, heaping a tea blended with mint into the pot. "You lot feed with out any problems?"

"Ummm" was all Trowa could manage for an answer. His two companions were locked into a deep, passionate kiss, the world forgotten till the need for air broke them apart.

Dark jet eyes watched them while sipping his tea, a slight amused smile on the stern face; he could tell the outing to the club had gone well for them. All the pilots were active when it came to sex, it helped they were all gay and trusted each other.

"Heero not back yet." Trowa mumbled from where his head laid on his arms.

"Don't expect him back till tomorrow night."

"He's hunting as well." Duo piped up taking a break from ravishing Quatre's mouth.

"He took off about half hour after you three left." Almost black eyes drank in the show pouring water over the leaves and bringing pot and cup to the table. He also set a glass down beside Trowa with cool water in it. "Maxwell, I know you're horny but get a room." Wufei growled. Much more arousal and his towel had no hope of staying on. As it was the pressure on his cock was unbearable. Trowa looked done in for now, meaning both of them had jumped him on the way home. The way Quatre was acting he and Duo were going to be screwing on the table any minute.

It was only his quick reflexes that saved the tea from joining the water glass shattered on the floor. Trowa winced, raising his head from his arms. "I am not cleaning that up." That said he stalked out the room to the den, Wufei on his heels after giving another look at the fucking pair. Quatre was in heaven, Duo's full cock rammed to the balls in the little blond's ass. Duo lavishing attention to pink nipples, only looked up to smile around hard peaks of flesh, at his clearly annoyed Chinese friend.

Notes: I know it's short but here seemed a good place to stop for the next part. It should be longer and also extra lemons too.

Heero: Oi am I ever going to turn up.

Vamp: Yes love, you got a complete chapter to yourself.

Duo: Hey Wu-man needs a hand.

Wufei: hits Duo around the ear. Sex freak.

Trowa and Quatre: giggles like mad behind Vamp.

Vamp: Children please play nice or else.

Heero: I get to fuck you all HARD.

*Rest of the boys become a gibbering heap.*

Vamp: looks at Heero. No giving the plot away.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood, wine and tears: pt 4.

Out at a hunting cabin on miles of private land so far off the beaten track that only one person knew how to get there. Heero had come for two nights to feed his blood lust.

Unlike the other ex pilots his needs were not so easy to pass off in human society. Three of them were emotional succubae, feeding off people's emotions. Drinking blood was still considered a bad thing, but turning furry and baying at the moon would have him locked back up in a lab quicker than Duo can say cheeseburger. Thinking about his long haired braided friend while driving up the mountain side, reminded Heero he needed to go over to the flat Duo had claimed as his sanctuary.

Each of the friends had their own space away from the main house.

Trowa bunked with Catherine at the circus when he wanted time away from them all and he still loved to perform their knife throwing act when staying there.

Wufei retreated to the lovely little temple he had spent months restoring and adapting to his unusual needs. Duo was particularly proud of how they had surprised their little dragon with pure white heat conducting sands for his birthday.

Quatre was the only one who did not use his claimed sanctuary, one of the Winner guest houses in the city center; he was often too busy playing in the big house to leave.

Each of their sanctuaries had been checked out for security, Heero had insisted, each given loving approval except for Heero's. He still was reluctant to let his friends see him out here.

Raising my nose to the scent carried on the wind flowing from the east, a small group of prey was just to my right. I adjusted my silent running feet. About a hundred yards I could now see them, browsing in the last light of dusk. Using the woods' natural brush and cover I picked out my target, which of the deer would feed my blood lust and provide steaks later to be taken home.

Vivid blue eyes naturally picked out the strong stag standing watch over his herd. As a man I could understand how beautiful he looked shadows clinging to his sides like a cloak, his head adorned with a fine crown of antlers. The wolf just saw a harder kill when instinct told me there was easier prey at hand.

My selection had been made; power flowed through my muscles and propelled me forward.

First to break up the herd, young clinging to their mothers' sides for protection as they dashed away. But I was not interested in them, no I keyed into just one doe, her hind quarter still scabbed from some hunter's grazing near miss shot. With a lighting fast leap at my prey blood filled my mouth. Fangs cleanly ripped out the jugular and I twisted to miss thrashing hoofs in their last throes of life. A triumphant howl of thanks broke the silence in the woods.

Fur pulled back into smooth skin. Bones shifted about my body, changing shape and I barely gave it a second thought, the shift from wolf to man was seamless. Changing from four legs to two took many months of getting used to. For me it's safe out here. This land I owned and the use of either of my forms, it's here I could let the wolf out safely. My years of learning strict control meant I only needed to visit the cabin the two nights the moon is in my birth phase, when the half moon rode the sky.

The others were very quick in picking up I was more than the teen boy I showed them during the war, mainly by the lack of verbal language and use of body language instead. Still each month they offered companionship. Only the fear of how primal my wolf mindset was, kept me declining.

Picking up the doe's body I slung it across my once again bare human shoulders starting back to the cabin and the job of dealing with it.

Light played across the porch reaching out fingers to touch my body like a ghost lover. The air was heavy with the scent of my own pheromones. This was the time I always regretted being alone, when the urge to mate could drive me wild, as it pressed down on my mind. Tonight was only my first moon, one more and I could spend the day driving to get back to the smiling faces that tormented me.

Once more my hand caressed my cock, it's beginning to hurt from all the solo action it's seen since I drank my fill of blood. Pictures of my friends tantalized and made my peak rush closer. Duo had the most wonderful hair when I could persuade him to let it down. Quatre still blushed each time I softly purred in his ear or lightly brushed my hand over his hip. Trowa and I usually slunk off to have kinky sex; he was so flexible it was a delight thinking of new positions for us to fuck in. Wufei, oh my noble proud dragon, how I missed his arms and inner heat. A half cried howl made some wood pigeons take flight, and then I licked my fingers clean, still hard despite having just orgasmed again for the uncounted time since I arrived.

Maybe it would not hurt to head back early, just this once. Hell if I got too much out of hand I could let them put me into the toy room's cage. Rising up I went to grab a cold shower and picked up the small bag that I always brought with me. The deer steaks were already packed in a cooler in the car.

Parking my car I pulled out the cooler with the steaks and my bag. There were lights on in the house, before going in I gave the sky one more look. Taking a deep breath I walked in, kicking off my hiking boots in the hall. Voices came from the kitchen so I headed there needing to put the meat in the freezer anyway.

Standing in the doorway I leaned against the wood listening to those seated inside. Duo and Wufei were talking about last night's hunt for the three succubae. On my usual silent feet I padded over to dispose of the meat in the cooler.

"You're early." Wufei seemed collected enough at my sudden change of routine.

Arms wrapped about my waist and I could feel Duo bouncing with joy as he hugged me from behind. "Hee-Chan, you're back, cool, let's play."

My reply was a deep growl, suddenly I didn't like having Duo on my back and I slammed an elbow back into his solar plexus, I heard him lose all the breath in his lungs. Then the weight of Duo was off me and on the table where Wufei had flung him.

We stared at each other, but it was our dragon who dropped his eyes first, hunching his shoulders in a submissive gesture that offhandedly I acknowledged with a nod of my head. Duo began to rise, having no idea what's going on, and drunk on the powerful pheromones I was still releasing. His need to achieve pleasure and screw the only thing the normally brilliant man could think about.

"Stay down Duo." Wufei warned him. Dark eyes pleaded the braided idiot to understand what was going on.

Duo looked confused but then lust had him rolling his hips in invite at me, his best slutty look on his beautiful heart shaped face. Light brown hair was still unbound and damp from the shower.

With a purr/growl I pad slowly forward to my prey laying back on the large table, swaying my hips with each step, a gleam in my eye that made Wufei swallow hard. Now they could see the real me, the wolf hiding in the human world. Raising my nose I sniffed, Duo was aroused under his bath robe and leaking pre-cum. His usual scent of sweet night blooming jasmine was stronger and calling to me. Wufei smelled like hot desert sand and amber, the dragon kin was also sending out pheromones, ones of desire.

So I was not the only one who did not get any action last night, odd. But my analytical brain was fast waning as the beast demanded attention. I leapt onto the hard wood table, a must with the amount of fucking that happened on it. Duo just wiggled under my crouched body, completely submissive now, unaware of the danger he was in moments before. Leaning down I licked from his head down to the carotid artery, nipping about his neck making him moan and squirm.

Again I licked this time at his lips a quick taste before entering the welcoming dark place, our tongues tangling, but it was mine that was dominant, mine that probed deeper, to taste the vanilla of Duo's toothpaste. A deep growl and I rotated my hips above my prey, prey I was going to pound into the wood, make scream my name.

Fingers touched my arm softly and quickly pulled back, I looked around into black eyes, "Let me prep him for you." Wufei offered. I slightly narrowed my eyes thinking he wanted to steal my prey, until the Chinese man opened up his neck to me. I growled and pounced, driving teeth in deep drawing blood. He moaned, hands running down my sides and on to Duo, who in turn moaned.

Stepping back I watched as Wufei shrugged off the loose cotton pants and t shirt, his naked erection capturing my attention, sending sharp pain into my groin. I was so hard it hurt. Coffee coloured fingers opened the tube of lube he had in his pocket, coating two fingers before circling Duo's entrance, slowly pushing in. I growled impatient to be inside that tight heat.

"Hold on Heero just a little more and you can claim him." Wufei understood about my animal needs, how normally I would not be so brutal in my lovemaking. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. I was about to speak, telling them I was too dangerous to be about. To chain me up like a rabid dog.

Fingers on my face brought my attention to the man on the table writhing on the three fingers stretching him, Duo was begging for more, his hand pleasuring his weeping cock. Wufei and I kissed as his fingers changed places with my dick, head sliding into the hot body it's been pleading for. I wanted to gently take him but nature demanded otherwise. A hard thrust and I was fully within the glory that was Duo.

Again I felt hands run down my sides this time Duo; he was past words, asking me to move. My rhythm was fast and hard the climax not far off. Both Duo and I cried out as one, his seed being swallowed by Wufei as mine flooded the hot tightly gripping channel I was buried in.

Vamp: there we go Heero turns up.

Heero: about time.

Vamp glares.


End file.
